The instant invention is related to packaging for storage, display and transport of goods, which includes transparent and non-transparent forming material, a handle and a touch arrangement. The touch arrangement functions to assist in the display of the packaged merchandise and the handle arrangement assists in transport of the package and packaged goods.
Reclosable and transparent packaging is well known as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,161,959 and 6,328,158. These and most others now on the market provide see-through packages for displaying the packaged goods provided with a zipper operable to open the package allowing removal of the goods for use and closure of the package for storage of the goods when not in use.
It has been found that customers, many times, also desire to know the texture of the goods along with the displayed color and design. To this end, the zipper is currently being released allowing the top of the packaging to be lifted exposing the goods to the surrounding elements such as dirty floors, etc. Often times the zipper is not re-closed, or sometimes, the goods are caught in the zipper during attempted re-closing, or sometimes the goods are partially removed from the package and not returned. None of these occurrences are desirable as they may lead to soiled or damaged goods and an unacceptable presentation of goods. It is, however, desirable that the customer be allowed to feel the texture of the product.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide packaging which allows customer access to the packaged goods without opening the package.
Another object of the present invention is structure which both allows access to the packaged goods and protects the packaged goods for outside exposure.
Another object of the invention is the provision of packaging which provides for ease of transport.
Another object of the invention is packaging which is re-closable, allows visual access to the goods, allows physical access to the goods without opening the package and is easily transported.